Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 70\% \times -\dfrac{2}{2} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 70\% = \dfrac{70}{100} = \dfrac{7}{10} $ $ -\dfrac{2}{2} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{7}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{7 \times -1 } {10 \times 1 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} } = -\dfrac{7}{10} $